1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic information surveillance and security systems and, more specifically, to a Method and Apparatus for enhancing the detection of Weak Emitters.
2. Description of Related Art
The embodiments of the present invention describe a significant enhancement to systems for detecting the presence and locations of weak emitters. The embodiments describe an enhanced way of detecting weak emitters utilizing the system described by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/332,801, by eliminating the false alarms through an innovative Doppler differentiation approach.
Details disclosed in previously filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/332,801: “Method And Apparatus For Detecting The Presence And Locations Of Radio Controlled Improvised Explosive Devices In Real Time,” are incorporated herein by reference in that the system and method of the present invention builds upon and/or modifies the basic design and operation disclosed in that application.
What is needed to eliminate the false alarms of a moving weak signals detection system (such as, for example, the “Street Sweeper” system described by patent application Ser. No. 11/332,801) is to augment that prior art system with the following: 1) The replacement of the roof antenna with two antennas, one on the front of the vehicle, and one on the rear, and 2) The addition of delay memory hardware and digital downconverters, and finally 3) The addition unique real-time algorithms, running on the DSP processors of the delayed digital downconverter outputs (these will be described future).
In conclusion, it is the inventor's position that no invention formerly developed provides this unique method to reduce the false alarms of moving weak signal detection systems through Doppler differentiation. This invention represents an important enhancement to me prior art method.